


first night

by Tayani



Series: ShuAke Confidant Week [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Day 6, First Time, Fluff, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, ShuAke Confidant Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: ShuAke Confidant Week Day 6 – welcome / initiation / cheatingAkira wants to celebrate Goro joining their team.





	first night

“…I do insist this is quite unnecessary.”

Goro sighed and crossed his legs, watching as the rest of them shuffled about, taking their own seats. His shoulders stiffened almost imperceptibly as Akira took the seat beside him; and very pointedly the one which has been closest to Goro’s side. The detective shifted slightly; just enough to put a little bit of distance between them without looking outright impolite.

“Bullshit, man.” Ryuuji grinned, smacking Goro on his back, making the detective flinch and try extremely hard not to scowl up at him. “We always have a welcome party for people. With Yusuke we had hotpot…”

“Makoto got a festival together… Futaba the beach, and we went to Destinyland for Haru…”

“I mean, it would’ve been easier if you told us what you wanted right from the start.” Ann huffed, before grinning. “I had to scour through your blog to get the idea of the dessert buffet.”

“Yeah, I proposed climbing wall, but you can’t argue with that woman, man. Impossible.” Ryuuji rolled his eyes as Goro chanced a polite smile before rubbing his hands together and standing up; trying to ignore Akira’s eyes bearing into his back even as he stepped forward.

“However it may be, I am grateful. Well then… shall we get to it? We do only have one hour…”

_And I can’t wait for it to pass._

They all smiled and joined him in walking around the buffet. Goro breathed out softly, reaching for a plate.

An hour. He could survive this for an hour.

Akira appeared out of nowhere behind him and smiled the most charming smile as he reached for a cake situated right behind Goro; trapping him against the table for the moment it took him to grab the treat he wanted.

“Make sure to enjoy yourself today, alright Crow?” the raven purred, and Goro clenched his teeth, a string of curses resounding in his head.

He could _not_ survive this for an hour. No way.

 

* * *

 

Leblanc was dark and quiet as Akira opened the door and lit what few lights he needed, smiling gently at Goro as he slipped into his usual seat by the counter.

In the end, the detective suspected this random party – a welcome party for him, to celebrate him joining the Phantom Thieves, no less – was just another excuse for their group to torment him, and gather even more information from him. After all, that was all there was to their relationship, wasn’t it? Give and take; a little dance they did around one another, trying to outsmart the opponent. Not unlike his games of chess with Akira, but more crude, less satisfying; since it involved people other than the uniquely interesting leader of the group, now standing before him, tying the strings of his apron behind his back.

Akira has been especially insistent on tormenting him this evening. He kept invading Goro’s personal space; the touches he left on his body, each one of them easy to write off as accidental or just friendly; but all of them speaking of something different entirely, setting his body alight. Goro wished he could have refused today’s meeting; wished he could have distanced himself from Akira’s dangerous, quicksilver eyes.

It was getting too risky to spend time with him. He was beginning to lose his focus.

Why, then; why did he agree, when after their hour had ran out, Akira offered him a coffee at Leblanc to beat down the sweetness of too many desserts? Why did he follow the raven willingly, even as he had asked Morgana to spend the night at Ann’s? It was clear what Akira was inviting him for. But then, why did he agree so readily, with his skin tingling and shameful excitement churning deep in his stomach?

“There you go.” Akira murmured, setting the cup before him and breaking Goro away from his thoughts. The electricity between them was still there; and as the brunet looked up to thank him, he has been surprised by the intent look in Akira’s eyes. It _captivated_ him. Without breaking the eye-contact, Goro took a sip of his coffee, licking his lips afterwards. Akira watched him; watched his lips press against the porcelain, watched his tongue as it darted out to gather a stray coffee drop; watched as Goro’s lips turned into a coy smile the brunet didn’t mean to show as he continued to drink, eyes narrowed and intent as he watched Akira watch him.

A clink of porcelain against the counter; Goro set the almost-empty cup down, unable to keep drinking at this fast a rate.

“I believe Boss would scold you.” he said quietly. “For making your customer drink this quickly.”

Akira let out a soft, breathless laugh and took his hand in his, making Goro look up at him.

“…do you want to come up with me?” he said quietly. Goro looked away, before nodding and standing up, following after Akira without a word.

He had expected the kiss to come; and yet, the raven made him wait. They climbed slowly up the stairs, and though Akira tugged him gently close and rested his hands on Goro’s waist, he didn’t make any sort of a move on him. The weight of his touch there felt almost addictively warm and comforting; and Goro’s own hands moved up, resting on Akira’s shoulders as he looked to the side, eyes half-lidded and tired. He felt… weary. Battling with his own emotions and thoughts did have that effect, after all – especially since he had lost so thoroughly tonight.

“…you’re cheating, Kurusu-kun.” Goro murmured quietly as Akira leaned in, resting his forehead against the side of his head, hands moving up to gently slip under Goro’s jacket, pushing it off of him. He didn’t stop him; nor did he when Akira took off his gloves with similar ease and gentleness, without any hurry.

“How am I cheating?”

“We’ve agreed, after that kiss, that it should not be happening again.”

“You’re the only one who said that, _Goro_.” Akira smiled; the sound of him saying his given name making a surge of strange weakness spread over Goro’s body as their – now bare – hands joined, fingers intertwining. “And besides, you’re the one who kissed _me_. I’d say it’s only fair I get a kiss back.”

Goro snorted lightly; but as Akira leaned in, he moved one hand up, covering his lips, a playful smile dancing behind his fingers.

“…what?” Akira murmured with a frown as Goro rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a slightly tattered, black chess piece. Akira blinked down at it, before grinning lightly, taking it from Goro and kissing the little cross at the top.

“…I won?”

“It would appear so.” Goro murmured quietly, moving his – now free – arms to wrap around Akira’s neck and pull him closer, pressing their foreheads together. “Still… I am somewhat new at this, Akira.”

Goro felt a shudder when he said the raven’s name and smiled. The satisfaction he felt was almost palpable; he could taste it on his lips as they ghosted over Akira’s.

“You might need to give me pointers on what to do.”

“Why do you assume I’m more experienced there?” Akira breathed, brushing their noses together. “You’ll be my first, too…”

The kiss was a long-awaited one; and Goro felt his eyes flutter close as he allowed himself to melt into Akira’s warmth, his scent, the softness of his hair and the gentle, electrifying touch of his lips. Despite what the raven had just said, Goro felt himself giving up control almost enthusiastically as he allowed himself to be led, to be kissed, to be caressed and adored. It felt so good, to stop thinking; only focusing on how wonderful it felt when Akira let out a soft, little sound into their kiss; one that spoke of want and delight, one that was so perfectly _real_. Goro didn’t need to theorize there, didn’t need to wonder whether he was overthinking it, whether he was being used or manipulated, or being the one manipulating the other.

It was simple, pure, _lovely_.

His fingers slipped down, pushing Akira’s jacket off as well before sliding over his chest; resting over the raven’s heart, delighting in how hard and fast it beat – for him, and no one else. Akira’s words echoed in Goro’s mind.

 _You’ll be my first, too_.

He was the only one who saw Akira like this. He was the only one the raven will show himself to like this…

How did they suddenly wind up in front of the bed, Goro wasn’t sure, but neither did he care. Akira’s arms were warm and gentle as he lowered him onto the bed, as if scared Goro would break should he be too rough.

No one has ever cared enough to be gentle with him. Goro found himself smiling into the kiss that grew deeper now, but was still slow and sensual. Akira’s tongue prodded curiously at his lower lip and Goro smiled again, obliging him, feeling himself flush at the strange feeling of their tongues touching. Akira deepened the kiss, sparks of arousal flashing down the detective’s body from it. He had to make a sound he wasn’t even aware of, because Akira stilled then; and only resumed kissing him when Goro rolled his eyes and pulled him back down, pressing their lips together once more.

He felt almost embarrassed of the silent urgency his hands showed as they grabbed and pulled on the material of Akira’s shirt until he could easily pull it off of the raven’s chest and throw it away. The brief moment of pause between their kisses allowed Goro to watch – and appreciate the sight, smiling as he saw Akira blush under his gaze and look away when the detective moved his hands up his chest slowly, up his neck and cheeks before taking the glasses off and setting them away.

“There.” Goro murmured, not even knowing why. “And just like this, no masks left.”

Akira bit his lip and loosened Goro’s tie, starting to work on unbuttoning his shirt; still without rush, his eyes soft and filled with more want Goro thought was possible to see directed at himself.

“There were never any masks I had for you.” Akira whispered; only to laugh and wave his hand dismissively at Goro’s amused, disbelieving stare. “Well, alright, apart from pretending to be just a Phantom Thieves fanboy rather than the damn leader of them. It’s not like you’ve been fooled by this one for too long.”

“Ah, but I liked that one.” Goro hummed with a smile, shifting on the bed so that Akira could take off his shirt, finally. “It was rather adorable, how bad an actor you were.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

And Akira did. With kisses that were still so desperate, yet so delicious and sensual; with his fingers brushing again and again down Goro’s bare chest, trailing the clear outlines of muscle, brushing softly over old scars, skimming shyly over his nipples and then rubbing and pinching there curiously when the reaction Goro had for him was nothing but an extremely pleased gasp and his own arms wrapping tighter around Akira’s shoulders, pulling him closer still.

“Goro…” Akira whispered softly, in between their kisses; though if the raven’s fingertips trembling and his hips grinding lightly down against his own were any indication, Akira’s voice was the only thing he managed to keep even remotely steady. “I want you so much. Can I…?”

“I do believe we’ve established you’ve won.” Goro mumbled, happy to notice that however foggy his mind was, his own voice sounded quite calm and even. Akira chuckled and kissed his neck, and Goro found that he was no longer able to keep it so.

“I _know_ , but… I just… I want to hear…”

“I want you, too.” Goro mumbled, hiding his face in Akira’s ridiculously soft hair. “Do you… are you prepared?”

“Ah… I mean, kinda?” Akira blushed cherry-red and moved away, to Goro’s pout – which Akira smiled at and kissed before leaning back again. He reached under the bed, and from one of the crates the mattress was laid on procured a small, half-empty bottle. Goro gulped at what the missing contents of the bottle pointed at.

“…do you… uh, do you carry condoms on you?”

Goro shot Akira a look, and the raven rolled his eyes at him, though he was still blushing.

“Well, I mean, why the hell not.”

“Do you consider me the type to sleep around?”

“I consider you the type to be prepared.”

Goro thought about that for a moment; his hands moved up, resting on Akira’s waist, rubbing his thumbs against the soft, warm skin.

“…fair point.” he said finally.

“So… you don’t, then.”

“Ah, does it matter?” Goro shrugged, looking up at Akira with a blush he tried his best to conceal. “You’ve said you’ve never… well, me neither. We’re both clean, aren’t we?”

“You… wouldn’t mind, if I…”

“I… actually, the thought is… somewhat _arousing_ , if anything.” Goro mumbled quietly, hoping against hope it was clear enough that Akira won’t ask him to repeat himself. Judging by the fiery kiss he had received a moment later, however, he has been heard loud and clear, and there was no need for repetition whatsoever.

Nor was there need for speech, it seemed. Both of them moved their hands with renewed energy, hasty and urgent; and still, Goro hesitated before his – somewhat shaky – hands dipped under the waistband of Akira’s pants and pulled them off, feeling the raven kick them away while working on Goro’s own fly. The detective arched his back to assist him in it, and then their naked bodies slid together for the first time; and Goro was aware of nothing else but the blissful, _right_ feeling as he wrapped his arms tighter around Akira still, pressing their foreheads hard together before diving into another, deep kiss.

His legs had parted willingly; welcomingly almost, and yet Akira was still as gentle and shy with him as if he needed to make sure, again and again, that it was alright. The care was warm and almost painfully pleasurable; where others might have gotten frustrated or impatient, Goro _revelled_ in the care – the _love_ – shown him so willingly, with such abandon.

Akira’s fingers were warm and soft as they skimmed curiously over his already hardening cock; down, rubbing against his entrance, disappearing and then coming back slick and wet and _careful_ , so very careful. He stopped kissing him then – Goro could only pin it up to Akira wanting to concentrate – and the detective stilled and shuddered softly, letting out a small gasp when the first finger entered him gradually, stilling at every – even imaginary – sign of pain Akira could perceive from him.

“A-are you…”

“It’s okay.” Goro whispered, hiding his burning face in the crook of Akira’s neck; feeling the raven’s other hand move up, stroking his hair in a gesture so caring and sweet it almost made him whimper for more. “It feels… strange, for someone else to be doing it, that’s all.”

“Okay.” Akira whispered, kissing his temple, and then his cheeks and – once Goro finally turned to look at him – his lips. “I’ll go slow, okay? Just… just relax. I’ll take good care of you.”

Goro never doubted Akira’s word; the raven was too ridiculously honourable to break a promise. He had delivered this time, too, as between soft kisses and softer caress, Goro felt himself being not even stretched, but _massaged_ open, his whole body melting under the pleasure and attention Akira was giving him. And even more than just that; with how _delighted_ the raven acted at every gasp, every quiet moan he managed to pull out of Goro, at how the detective’s legs trembled on either side of him now, at how he melted in pleasure under him… it felt just so satisfying, to be the source of pleasure for his partner, rather than just taking it all for himself.

Goro felt more relaxed and pleased than he ever was; and yet it wasn’t enough. Slowly, though he delighted in Akira’s careful caress and heated kisses, he was getting impatient. And then, as if sensing his feelings, Akira curled up his fingers; and Goro gasped and felt the back of his head hit the mattress as he trembled and cursed, clenching hard on the fingers inside of him.

“…there…?” Akira whispered in a hoarse, breathy voice that – if Goro had been capable of coherent thought at the moment – would have told him he wasn’t the only one losing his patience.

“There…” he moaned breathily instead and let out a soft, somewhat high-pitched sound when Akira curled his fingers again.

“O-okay.” the raven breathed, slowly pulling away and wiping his hand off, his silver, burning eyes never leaving Goro’s trembling body underneath him. “I think I remember. Can I…”

“If you make me _beg_ , I swear I’m going to kick you down the stairs, Akira.” Goro growled, pulling him back down and biting lightly against Akira’s neck, making him groan. He could feel the raven’s tip press against his entrance and trembled. It was… _hot_ , and bigger than the fingers had been, and most of all, it was intimate and maddeningly _close_ , and…

“Goro…”

Akira moaned, pushing inside slowly and with care, his whole body twitching and trembling as he tried to keep himself steady. Goro could hardly register that, though; he felt overwhelmed, his mind perfectly, blissfully _blank_ as he wrapped both his arms and legs around the raven, trembling from pleasure that threatened to spill over any minute now, even though they have just started…

To be fair, though, Akira felt like he was in the same state. For a moment, both of them kept still, wrapped so close together they could barely tell which one of them moved at any point. And then, Akira’s hips slowly moved back; and Goro heard a loud curse, felt teeth sink into his collarbone and _moaned_ , because it felt so _good_ , so _right_.

“You’re so… fuck, you’re sucking me in so…” Akira’s breath hitched; and no matter what filth left his lips, his voice was so soft and broken and vulnerable Goro felt like he has never heard anything more beautiful in his life.

They tried to keep it slow; but with every thrust, it has become increasingly harder to control themselves. Akira’s hips shook; his rhythm was clumsy and uneven, lack of experience obvious in every movement, and yet Goro didn’t care. He was overwhelmed, feeling open and vulnerable and connected with Akira on a level much higher than just the physical one, and that was all that mattered – all that ever mattered. Soon, caution tossed aside, their bodies slid together in unison; growing smoother and faster and more pleasurable by the second, their voices ringing out in the otherwise silent attic, their kisses turning sloppy and desperate as they both chased their releases, bodies wound tightly together and hands feverish over their skin.

“G-Goro, I… I’m…”

“Me too… don’t stop, don’t pull away, it’s fine, it’s fine, _oh_ …” Goro felt the words spill from his lips, and he didn’t care that he sounded stupid, that it was embarrassing, he didn’t care – as long as Akira got the message, and _oh_ he did, snapping his hips harder now, and aiming right…

“ _Fuck..!”_ Goro felt his body arch; hips trembling and his body clamping down on Akira’s length as he felt hot surge of pleasure rip through him, and without warning he was cumming, trembling and breathing hard; and then whimpering in somewhat shameful arousal when he felt Akira thrust in a few more times and cum as well, inside of him.

For a long time, they didn’t move. Still tangled close together, they listened to their breaths turn from heavy pants into softer ones, and then into quiet, steady breathing. They felt their bodies relax from the tense wind of their orgasm and melt down into the mattress; felt their hands, that were all nails and desperation before, now turn to soft, aimless caress over their tired, satisfied bodies. Goro smiled when he felt Akira’s lips dip into his hair and felt kiss after kiss being pressed against his head and every inch of his face. He himself returned those that landed close enough to his lips, eyes still closed, basking in the pleasant blank filling his mind.

“…you’ll stay the night, right?” Akira murmured after what felt like hours. It became somewhat cold, but a blanket hastily pulled over them remedied that, and made it bearable enough so that neither of them had to move yet. Goro hummed mindlessly, smiling a rare, genuine smile.

“It would be most convenient, yes.”

“...okay.” Akira smiled against his skin, and Goro felt warmth spread over him at the realization that he has been asked to stay because he was _wanted_. Tomorrow, he knew, all of this will become a lot more complicated and a lot more painful; but tonight, he could just enjoy himself. After all…

“I seem to be quite proficient in fulfilling your orders, Leader.” Goro hummed quietly, dragging his fingertips over Akira’s back.

“…huh?”

“You did tell me to enjoy myself tonight…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
